


Thoughts on Sexuality with Jared Dunn

by halo_zero



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality talk, Eavesdropping, Erections, Fluid Sexuality, Gender Roles, Group Sex Talk, Guy Talk, Homosexuality Talk, I have no idea what I'm doing, Male Friendship, Multi, Sex Talk, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual advice, oral sex talk, this guy fucks, too much to drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halo_zero/pseuds/halo_zero
Summary: Jared, Dinesh, and Richard get tipsy and share an intimate and enlightening conversation about sex and sexuality norms.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Thoughts on Sexuality with Jared Dunn

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> That is all. Thank you.

“Dinesh, something seems to be bothering you.”

“Oh, fuuuuck, I can’t do this right now!”

Dinesh put his face in his hands, his hair slightly disheveled.

No one had planned on drinking this evening, but somehow the night ended up progressing with Dinesh, Richard, and Jared all tipsy, Dinesh more than the other two. Richard seemed fine, if somewhat more loosey-goosey than usual and Jared barely even showed any effect from the handful of drinks he’d consumed slowly throughout the evening.

But Dinesh, he was a reprehensible drunk. It caused him to run his mouth in terrifying directions.

And here was Jared, looking tenderly at him with his expressive blue eyes, obviously concerned.

“What’s wrong, Dinesh?” He asked calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s just…” Dinesh began, shaking his head slowly from side to side. He looked down, losing his words.

“I don’t know how to talk about this…it’s…”

“What is it? Dinesh, I promise, I won’t judge you. We’re you’re friends.” 

Jared always had such a calm, tranquil way of speaking. It really did give Dinesh the feeling that it would be alright to speak freely. He looked over at Richard, who was sitting close by. His eyes were inquisitive, but kind. Richard definitely didn’t have a the same comforting presence as Jared did, but he was his friend, his good friend. 

“It’s just that, there’s this girl…” Dinesh began.

The other two waited, their expressions open. Dinesh was grateful that Gilfoyle wasn’t here tonight. He would never have been able to bring this up with him in the room.

Gilfoyle. What did he have to stress about? He had his own gorgeous girlfriend who was apparently crazy about him. Dinesh felt a flush of hot embarrassment, remembering how Gilfoyle had humiliated him in front of Tara, making him believe that she wanted him. And Dinesh had been an idiot to fall for it.

“Yes?” Jared’s soothing tone coaxed more from him.

“Jared, you’ve been with a lot of women, right?”

He saw Jared’s ears turn pink, and the slender man exhaled modestly. It was a wonder, how someone with such an odd physical appearance could be so successful with the opposite sex. Jared looked like the tall, pale ghost of a Holocaust survivor. His features were pointed, his body incredibly thin. Jared was the household’s omega male, and they’d all made plenty of fun of his appearance and general awkwardness. 

And yet, the man apparently knew his way around women. They’d occasionally caught glimpses of various lovely females either arriving or leaving Jared’s humble abode in their garage, much to the household’ amazement. And once, only once (and Dinesh was mortified about this and would never, ever confess to it) he had been about to open the garage door to check on the servers, and had stopped short. He had heard a woman’s voice, muffled, but clearly in ecstasy. The sound of the moaning, and some sort of exchange of words, sounded intense, and very wild. He had stood there, frozen, unable to leave from curiosity. Every rational part of his mind told him to walk away, but no one else in the house had noticed. They were all using headphones as they worked. And so Dinesh, abashed but unable to will himself away, had listened. The female voice had peaked, the moaning intense and orgasmic, and the sound of it had actually caused him to get an erection. There was a rhythmic sound afterwards, and more moaning, and a softer exchange of words. He stood there listening for perhaps another minute or two, mortified, and aroused. Just as he thought he could hear Jared’s muffled voice along with the woman’s (which filled him with horror once he began associating the surprisingly erotic, goading tone of the male voice with Jared’s familiar face), he saw a shadow cross his peripheral vision, and in a panic, pointed himself towards the hallway, just as Erlich entered the work space for some unknown reason.

He had hurried off to the bathroom, positioning his arms and pointing his hips in such a way as to hopefully avoid erection detection. As far as he knew, no one had ever found out about that.

“Dinesh,” Jared answered, frowning and yet smiling at the same time, “I won’t talk about that.”

“Please, Jared,” Dinesh pleaded.

Jared looked at him directly, a conflicted expression on his face.

“It’s just…I really like her, and I think I might have a shot with her.”

“Well Dinesh, that’s wonderful.” Jared’s expression brightened.

“No, it’s not,” he retorted. “Because once I’m with her, and that will take a fucking miracle, I’m not going to know what the fuck I’m doing.”

“Dinesh…” Jared frowned again, astonished. “You…you’re a virgin?”

Dinesh scoffed.

“No, you dumbshit. I’m not a fucking virgin, I’ve done it before, a few times. But…”

He sighed with exasperation, shaking his head.

“I’m not good at it.” He covered his face with his hands.

Richard looked sideways at Jared, raising his eyebrows, but saying nothing.

“Oh, Dinesh…” Jared placated, “I’m sure you are.”

“No, I’m not! You don’t think I can tell whether or not it’s true?”

“What makes you think that?” Richard piped up, a slight frown on his face.

“Huh?”

“I mean, what…what is it that makes you think that you’re…not, not doing it right?” Richard was blinking rapidly, shifting in his seat, still frowning. Jared deferred over to him, quiet for the moment.

“Just…you know…” Dinesh was at a loss for a moment.

Richard and Jared both looked back at him expectantly, while attempting to look nonchalant.

“If I were doing it right, wouldn’t…” he sighed, covering his face again. 

“God this is so humiliating.”

“It’s okay,” Richard said surprisingly. He wasn’t known for being much of a soother.

“Yes, it’s perfectly alright Dinesh,” Jared’s hushed voice was the epitome of male comfort.

“Ugh,” he tried again.

“I mean, wouldn’t she come if I was doing it right?” His voice was muffled, hidden under his hands, which were covering his face again.

“So what you’re saying is, and correct me if I’m wrong,” Jared began, “You don’t think you’ve ever made any of your sexual partners achieve orgasm?”

It sounded so clinical, the way Jared said it.

“Yes, Jared, that is what I am saying.” Dinesh’s response was bitter and bordering on insolent.

“Okay. That’s a good start. Is there anything else that you think contributes to your feelings of sexual inadequacy?”

“Fuck, Jared, do you have to say it like that?!”

“Oh, I’m sorry Dinesh. I don't mean to sounds so insensitive.”

“It’s okay.” Dinesh said in a long drawl, looking up towards the ceiling in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

“Yeah, “ He continued, “Since we’re getting it all out. I don’t last that long.”

“Ah, I see. Stamina is a concern as well.”

Dinesh simply groaned again, hanging his head down.

“Dinesh, don’t be embarrassed. Just the fact that you’re brave enough to even consider discussing this, speaks volumes as to your genuine concern about being a giving sexual partner. This is a GOOD thing.” Jared’s eyes softened in that doe-like way of his, simultaneously making Dinesh feel like hugging him and like punching him in the face.

“Jared?” Richard spoke up again, clearing his throat and leaning forward slightly. His cheeks were flushed. His drink was almost empty.

“Yes, Richard?”

“Um, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

Richard avoided eye contact, looking down at the floor. His mouth twitched a little before any words actually emerged.

“Uh…” he chuffed out a brief, nervous laugh. 

“Uh…how, how do you…like…you know.” He stopped, frowning. He took a sip from his glass.

Jared said nothing, his eyes searching quizzically.

“How do you like…go, um. Go down on a girl?” Richard’s cheeks were burning with color.

“Oh, oral sex.” Jared’s eyes brightened, a polite smile on his face.

Dinesh also brightened, looking at Jared expectantly.

“Well. Hm.” Jared sat a little straighter, almost as if he were a teacher about to explain a slightly complex concept to a student. Which, in a way, he was.

“Keep in my mind that this is only my understanding, my opinions based on experience, and conversation.”

The other two nodded. All three of them took drinks simultaneously without realizing it.

“Personally, I’ve noticed a few issues with this. Unfortunately, we live in a society where women are led to believe that oral sex is to be performed by them often, but not received by them often. And this is for a few reasons. One, our society as a whole is taught to put the needs of men before the needs of women. Two, women themselves are, more often than not, taught to believe that the needs of men should come before their own. Three, many women are taught to believe that their genitals are dirty, and have an unpleasant taste and odor, not always suitable for oral sex. And it makes many women very self-conscious about the whole thing.”

“Jesus,” Richard said, his eyes narrowing.

“I know, this might seem a bit ‘heavy’ of a response to a simple question,” Jared explained, “but the truth is, these things can often get in the way of a woman truly enjoying, or allowing herself to enjoy, oral sex. And they also bring about hesitation and uncertainty on the man’s side as well.” Jared sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"But also, keep in mind, there are plenty who don't feel this way at all, who have a much more open and natural attitude toward it all, women and men alike." Jared took a sip from his glass.

“Additionally, if you are mindful of these things, as a lover, it will help you be more in tune with your partners wants and needs. And desires.” The slightest twinkle, almost imperceptible, touched his eyes at these last words.

“Can I ask you two a question?”

Dinesh and Richard exchanged a hesitant glance, then nodded cautiously.

“Do either of you have a problem going down on a woman?”

“What…do you mean…?” Dinesh asked carefully.

“I mean, do you feel reluctant to do it for any reason besides the fear of not being good at it? Are you physically turned off by it?” Jared’s eyes seemed a tad sharper.

Both men seemed unable to answer.

“Uh…no…” Richard offered hesitantly.

Dinesh simply shook his head.

“Okay. Well, you’d be surprised. Some men have issues with it.” Jared looked down, and leaned forward. He aimed a strong look at them, his demeanor more assertive.

“I ask you this, because…” and here he sighed, looking outward at nothing in particular. Then his strong gaze returned to their uncertain ones.

“Because if you’re not into it, she’s not going to be into it.”

Dinesh and Richard blinked, wearing slight frowns, considering his words.

“You can’t be hung up on anything if you’re going to do this well, with passion, or with skill. Again, this is just my humble opinion.” He placed one hand delicately in front of his chest.

The two men exchanged looks again.

Jared looked upwards, searching, dramatic. He definitely had a flair for the dramatic at times. “You see…a woman, every woman…is like a goddess. An Aphrodite, a Venus of your very own.” Jared’s expression was warm, expressive, almost hypnotic. “And if you think of her that way, and allow yourself to feel that way, it’ll open up so much more for you. And it’ll empower you.”

Dinesh and Richard leaned a little closer. Jared paused to take a sip from his drink. Neither of them had ever seen him drink this much before. He wasn’t acting drunk exactly, just more expressive than usual, and oddly enough, more assertive. Unapologetic.

“And when I’m with a woman," he continued, gesturing, "I think to myself, this is someone who is not just some ordinary girl, someone trivial. That deep down, within her, is this gorgeous work of art, just waiting to be let out. And if you can unlock that...well, then…” Jared opened his eyes wide, a warm smile of wonder on his face. He sighed.

“Jared,” Dinesh said, with the slightest touch of frustration in his voice, “I don’t want you to think that I don’t care about what you just told me. I do.”

“But like…how do you go down on a girl?” Richard repeated, intuiting what Dinesh was getting at. Dinesh nodded, taking a drink from his beer.

“Huh,” Jared let out a short, amused laugh. “I see. Get to the point.” He looked down, disappointed. He swirled the ice cubes around in his glass.

“No, no,” Richard admitted. “I understand what you mean. I really do. And I think it totally makes sense.”

“Mm-hm, thank you Richard,” Jared responded, a tad crestfallen. He took a small sip from his drink.

“Jared, I just…I just really want to know what I’m doing wrong.” Richard blushed again.

“Why do you think you’re doing something wrong?”

Richard shrugged, looking down and hunching his shoulders.

“I don’t know,” he began, “I guess ‘cause…you know, she didn’t…you know. Come.” He said the last word in a hushed tone.

Jared smiled a soft, patient smile.

“Well.” He took a deep breath.

“Okay. Just keep in mind, this is just from my own personal knowledge.”

The two other men nodded, not wanting to interrupt.

“And also keep in mind, if you’re not into it, she won’t be into it.”

Their heads nodded again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Wow…” Dinesh said appreciatively.

“Yeah…wow.” Richard whispered.

Jared smiled politely again, his hands folded in his lap now. His hands had been in motion quite a bit throughout the conversation, but now they were still.

“Let me emphasize, you need to build up to it. Take your time. Slow is good.”

“Yeah,” said Dinesh, his eyes wide.

“And don’t be afraid to talk to her, to let her know how beautiful she is...and how sexy she is, if you feel that's appropriate for the moment.”

“What else?” Richard interjected, leaning forward, his drink clutched in his hand.

“Sorry?” 

“What else…is…um, good to say? Like, while you’re…” Richard muttered sheepishly.

“Oh, gosh…” Jared’s eyes looked upwards, contemplating.

“You can tell her…how good she looks, how good she tastes, uh…how much you love making her feel good…”

Richard’s face was high in color. He took a nervous sip from his glass.

“Oh, and if it feels right…tell her how much you love eating her pussy…”

Dinesh and Richard gulped simultaneously. Richard almost lost control of his drink.

“Ask her if it feels good…tell her how much she’s turning you on…uh…” Jared’s eyes searched above him.

“And when her moaning starts to intensify, ask her if she’s going to come, and when she does, oh gosh…just appreciate it! Try to feel it with her, moan with her, try to imagine how good she feels, and know that you did that, that YOU made her feel that way. It’s just…magical…” He sighed.

“Would it be weird to say…um…” Richard hesitated, rethinking his statement.

“To say what?”

“Uh…to say that she looks so good when she’s coming?” Richard avoided eye contact.

“No, that wouldn’t be weird at all!” Jared remarked. “You should speak from your passion, from the energy between you two. It can’t possibly be scripted out…you’ll feel the words flow from you in the heat of the moment.”

“God, you make it sounds like the fucking Force.” Richard smiled awkwardly.

“Well, in a way, it kind of is.”

The three of them contemplated that idea for a moment.

“Now,” Jared began, “Did you still want to talk about fucking?”

They nodded their heads.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Jesus.” Richard stated simply.

“Yeah…” Dinesh chimed.

“How do you…” Richard began, “How do you know all that?”

“Oh,” Jared shrugged off, “Just…life’s little experiences that crossed my path.”

“Have you ever…” Dinesh began, then hesitated again. This was the lengthiest conversation he had ever had with Jared. And definitely the most illuminating.

“Yes?” Jared responded, ever pleasantly receptive.

“Have you ever…had sex with more than one person?”

Jared frowned quizzically.

“I mean…at the same time? More than one person at the same time?”

“Oh! I see. Yes.” He smiled politely.

Their eyes widened.

“Let’s see. Hmmm. There was this one time when I had sex with my girlfriend (at the time) in the same room while her best friend had sex with her boyfriend as well. I guess technically that doesn’t count since we didn’t interact exactly. But hearing it, seeing it right there nearby…it was highly erotic.” He sighed, a nostalgic smile on his face.

“Um…I’ve also had sex with more than one woman at the same time…”

“Oh my God.” Richard blurted.

“You HAVE?” Dinesh said enviously.

“Yes, but only once. But oh, yeah…that was…something else.” Jared lowered his gaze, a dreamy, far-away look in his eyes. Then he blinked, appearing to gain more composure over himself.

“I probably shouldn’t be drinking any more…I’m starting to feel a little sloppy. Plus, I really shouldn’t be talking about all of this…it’s getting a little too risqué.”

“No!” The other two objected.

Jared looked back at them, surprised.

“It’s just…” Dinesh started, “I’ve never actually known anyone who’s truly done that.”

“Well, I'm not one to kiss and tell, but…”

“But tell us!” Richard exclaimed, the effects of the alcohol slightly more pronounced.

“Yeah, please Jared, you have to tell us at least a little…”

Jared shook his head, lowering his glance. 

The two other men were looking at him expectantly.

“Well…I suppose I can share a little. But no names. I wouldn’t want to embarrass anyone.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“That was the only time two women shared me. Well…except for one other time, but it was oral sex. At a concert.”

“Holy fuck! You got a blowjob from two girls at the same time?” Dinesh exclaimed.

“Yeah. I also returned the favor.” Jared said softly, smiling blissfully. He was definitely under the influence now. His cheeks were flushed, and he had a loose, carefree aura to him that was quite charming.

“Wow.” Richard had an amazed look on his face. He leaned back in his chair.

“Have you ever finger-cuffed?” Dinesh asked. Richard's head whipped over to face Dinesh, his eyes wide.

“Pardon?”

“You know…” Dinesh demonstrated with his fingers.

“Oh, you mean have I ever shared a woman with another man?”

“Yeah.”

“Mm-hm. Once.” And there was that pleasant smile again. He might as well have been talking about the weather.

“Wow.”

“Isn’t that kind of weird, though?” Richard asked.

“How do you mean?”

“Like, seeing another guy right there…” 

“Oh, well, our society is taught that male interaction and/or homosexuality is unacceptable during group sex. Whereas, female interaction and/or homosexuality during group sex is acceptable, and encouraged. But then again, females generally tend to be more sensual, freer, and more aware of their bodies than men are. Again, these are goddesses we’re dealing with.” He smiled, seeming almost like another person to Richard and Dinesh.

“I mean really, biologically speaking, they are the superior sex. Across all species. Males are just a deviation from the ideal. I mean, we’re the ones with the Y chromosome, after all. We’re just, a strange, deformed version of the female standard of perfection, existing simply for the purposes of reproduction. Not to ‘man-bash’ here, but the female is the original, the source. They are life, perfected. That is what makes them so incredibly alluring.”

They nodded, mesmerized.

“And, getting back to my original point,” Jared let out a small laugh, “It is also why men are taught from a young age that male homosexuality is bad. That only females ought to display that kind of behavior, because female homosexual or bisexual behavior is so arousing to heterosexual men. It’s just a chauvinistic double-standard that I find ridiculous.” He took another sip.

“So yes, I’ve shared a woman with another man.”

The other two stared.

“We were only interested in her, not in each other. Men tend to be more competitive, which does add a certain unique energy to the whole experience.” He laughed again. So did Richard and Dinesh, almost nervously.

“I know I enjoyed myself," he said quietly, biting his lip. "She certainly did.” That light twinkle was back in his eye, more pronounced, perhaps from the alcohol.

“Jared?” Dinesh asked cautiously.

“Yes, my friend.”

“Um…have you ever been with a man?”

“Oh, sure. Plenty of times.”

Their jaws dropped.

“In my experience, I find that sexuality is fluid. I find myself more often with women these days, but yes, I have been with men as well. Does that make you uncomfortable?” He looked back at them with his bright blue eyes.

“Uh…” both men didn’t know exactly what to say.

“I mean, I’m sure you’re both uncomfortable to some degree. Again, we’ve been taught by society never to be ‘okay’ with ambiguous sexuality, at least, when concerning men.”

“So…you’re bisexual?” Richard asked hesitantly.

Jared tilted his mouth and frowned.

“Mmm, I guess if you had to label it. But truthfully, I’m simply a very sexual being. I love sex. I love sex with men, and I love sex with women. I’m attracted to a person’s energy. It’s a kind of magnetism that’s hard to explain. I know it when I feel it. And that feeling, when you finally ignite, when you finally kiss, and you know they want you…when you get your lover to just…let it all go, to surrender themselves to pleasure…Or, vice versa, when they can do that for you…” He sighed again, that dreamy look in his eyes.

“There’s nothing like it.”

There was silence for a moment, the three men contemplating.

“Wow,” Richard said quietly.

“Yeah…wow.” Dinesh echoed.

And Jared simply smiled, that wonderful, accepting expression on his face.

“You are one fascinating mother fucker, Jared.” Dinesh said appreciatively.


End file.
